


Ang Pag-awit ng Maya

by olapatola



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Gen, Lunasona
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olapatola/pseuds/olapatola
Summary: Ang huling hiling ni Julian mula sa kanyang munting maya, ang kanyang unica hija.





	Ang Pag-awit ng Maya

**Author's Note:**

> Posted para sa ika-100 anibersaryo ng pagkamatay ni Kol. Julian del Pilar y Sempio (Enero 29, 1919).

“Maaari mo ba akong kantahan aking munting maya?” 

 

Sinusubukan kong hindi umiyak nang nakita ko kung gaano na kahinang tingnan si Tatay. Hindi na siya Tatay na aking minahal at kinagisnan. Kinain na ng sakit ang dating malakas at masigla kong Tatay.

 

Dahan-dahan ko siyang nilapitan at saka umupo sa gilid ng kanyang kama. "Anong gusto niyong kantahin ko ‘Tay?” marahan kong tanong ko sa kanya.

 

Gustong gusto ni Tatay ang aking pagkanta. Tuwing siya’y nakakaramdam ng pagod, ako’y kanyang tatawagin at hihilingin na ako’y kumanta. Ako raw ang kanyang “munting maya,” ang taga-pawi ng lahat ng kanyang pagod. 

 

Ngunit alam ko, na sa pagkakataong ito, wala nang magagawa ang aking pagkanta. Hindi mapapawi ng kanta ang sakit na wumasak sa aking Tatay. Kung pagkanta ko lang ang gamot na magpapagaling sa aking Tatay, kakantahan ko siya araw-araw. Buong araw. Hanggang sa mawalan ako ng boses. Maibalik lamang ang kanyang lakas at sigla. 

 

Sumagot si Tatay. Nakatitig siya sa kisame na tila may nakikitang kakilala. 

 

“Yuong paboritong awitin ng iyong Tiyo Goyong.” 

 

“H-ho? Sigurado po ba kayo?”

 

Nagulat ako sa hiling ni Tatay. Minsan ko nang sinubukang kantahin ang paboritong awitin ni Tiyo Goyong sa pag-aakalang matutuwa si Tatay. Kaya laking gulat ko nang pinagbawalan niya akong kantahin ito. Alam kong si Tiyo Goyong ang pinakamamahal na kapatid ni Tatay at labis niyang dinamdam ang pagkamatay nito.

 

“Pagod na ako aking munting maya… At ang iyong Tiyo Goyong… tinatawag na niya ako. Gusto raw niyang kantahin mo ang kanyang paboritong awitin,” sabi ni Tatay. Ngumiti siya noong binanggit niya ang pangalan ni Tiyo Goyong. 

 

Sinubukan kong simulan ang pag-awit ngunit hindi ko na napigilang umiyak. Sabi raw ng mga nakatatanda na kapag nakakakita na raw ang taong maysakit ng mga taong namayapa na, malapit na rin siyang sumunod sa kanila.

 

Naramdaman ko ang pagdampi ng kamay ni Tatay sa kamay ko. “Sige na aking munting maya, pagbigyan mo na ang pagod mong Tatay.”

 

Tumango ako sa kanya, pinunasan ang aking mga luha, at nagsimulang kumanta. 

 

_ Sa dakong sikatan ng masayang araw, _

_ May lupang sagana ng madlang kariktan; _

_ Na sinisiphayo ng palalong asal, _

_ Ay! Iyan ang bayan ko, bayang minamahal. _

_ Mawalay sa kaniya’y anong laking sakit, _

_ Salat sa liwanag maging sa pag-ibig; _

_ Araw ay malamlam, malumbay ang langit, _

_ Aba kung mamatay na di ka masilip. _

_ Sa may silangan ng masayang araw, _

_ Bayan kong inirog puspos ng kariktan, _

_ Lugami sa dusa’t alipin kung turan, _

_ Kung makapagliligtas, kapalad-palaran. _

 

Pagkatapos kong kumanta ay saka na ako humagulgol. Hindi ko tanggap. Hindi pa siya dapat mamatay. Hindi ba’t naglingkod din naman siya para sa bayan? Ito ba ang gantimpala para sa mga tulad niya? 

 

“‘Tay, huwag niyo po kaming iiwan... Dito na lang po kayo... Aalagaan naman po kita. Andito lang po ako.... Sige na po. Lumaban pa po kayo... Huwag niyo po ako iiwan,” nagmakaawa ako kay Tatay. Patuloy lang aking paghagulgol. 

 

Hinaplos ni Tatay ang aking mukha at pinawi ang luha mula sa aking mukha. “Huwag ka nang umiyak aking munting maya. Hindi ka naman tuluyang iiwanan ni Tatay eh. Sa tuwing kakanta ka, isipin mo na nasa harap mo ako, nakikinig lang katulad ngayon. Kaya huwag kang titigil sa pag-awit ha, anak.”

 

Hinawakan ko ang kamay ni Tatay na nakadampi sa aking mukha at tumango. Ngunit hindi ko alam kung kakayanin ko pang kumanta kapag nawala si Tatay. Si Tatay ang unang naniwala sa akin, ang dahilan kung bakit ako kumakanta. 

 

“Salamat anak… Maaari bang hayaan mo muna akong umidlip sandali?” 

 

Ngunit hindi na ulit gumising si Tatay. Tuluyan nang natapos ang awit ng kanyang buhay. Tuluyan na ring nawalan ng rason sa pagkanta ang kanyang munting maya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi natin alam kung ano ang ikinamatay ni Julian o kung ano man ang pangalan ng kanyang anak. Basta alam natin na noong namatay siya ay mayroon siyang asawa, anak na babae, at isang pamangkin na lalaki.
> 
> Pinangalanan kong Hilaria o llyang ang anak na babae ni Julian. Anak niya ito sa aking lunasonang si Ybiang.
> 
> "Sa Dakong Sikatan" lyrics mula sa Gregorio del Pilar biography na isinulat ni Isaac Cruz.


End file.
